Deeper into the Force
by ahfu99
Summary: Harry learns the way of the jedi, but the call of the Sith is quite alluring. Hatred breeds in his heart, while Voldemort cunningly plans his return to the Wizarding world. As the Force darkens on the horizon, Harry must choose his path: light or dark.
1. The Young Apprentice

The rain fell on Nydar, the small planet of ancient Jedi masters. A forgotten planet. Inside a small cottage home, a boy the age of ten watched the rain, sitting beside the window in a meditative position. His master, Jinn Hyubiesa had taught him everything about the light side of the force. He was often meditating in caves, being a recluse. Thus the boy was left alone most of the time, but he didn't mind. He watched the rain, his breath rising and falling, and a voice whispered to him from the corners of his mind. He didn't know if it was his own voice or the voice of the Force, but the voice had a soothing mesmerizing tone to it, like the sound of a little stream falling upon a couple of rocks. "The force is all around you, within you. Breathe in this force, the very essence of nature, encased around you. Breathe it in."

The voice soothed him, and pushed him into a calm state of mind. The old code of the Jedi, founded a thousand years ago on this very planet said: Calm the mind must be, emotionless be the heart, thus the Jedi gains strength from the Light. That was the first and basic commandment, the cornerstone of the Jedi code.

Jinn Hyubiesa had told him that there was a planetary republic far far away that had many Jedi, who had lost the Way and the Truth. They had strayed from the Path of the True Jedi, and were following their own course, pulled into the dark by arrogance and stupidity. Jinn had a grudge against these fake Jedi.

The boy was curious about them, their star ships, their light sabers. Jinn didn't use a light saber. He preferred the raw power of the force when sparring with the boy. The boy had never even seen one, but Jinn told him all about it.

Jinn was old, probably a thousand years old, but the boy knew that was impossible, more like a hundred. His master was older, had lived in the creation of the Jedi code on this planet, and had outlived all his old masters and brothers until finally breaking his neck when climbind down a mountain. The boy was Jinn's apprentice, and once the boy gained mastership of the force, Jinn would leave the world, and return back to the Force, which meant he would die. And then it would be up to the boy to find his own apprentice and teach him the ways of the True Jedi.

"There can be only two," Jinn had told him, "Master and apprentice. Never more, or else the potency of the Light will fall away."

"Don't the Sith operate that way?" asked the boy, "I read the Jedi had many padawans."

"Those fools ignore commmon sense, and don't listen to the force when it speaks," Jinn said, sneering. "Only two. The Sith are right in that regard. They are our opposite, and should be respected as skilled opponents. I once had the privellege of fighting a Sith. He was strong." Jinn said no more about the Sith he fought. He did say his name though. "Darth Voldemort."

The rain drowned his emotions, and filled him with bliss, and the voice spoke in his mind and heart, uplifting him with its words. "Feel the force, be the force. You are one with the force. Be patient, young apprentice, the time will come for you to have your own adventures one day."

The boy was indeed impatient for adventure. He had read many novels about the Jedi, and their adventures, and of course all his other fiction novels: pirates, space cadets, aliens, he liked stories. Jinn brought him many novels when he would visit the closest planet with civilizaton: Earth. It was a backwater planet, whose people could hardly use the force. Farther away from the Republic than Nydar itself, the people of Earth were simple, and their technology outdated.

Of course the boy and his Jedi master didn't use technology. They used the Force to farm the fields. Nydar was a rich place in terms of plant life and greenery. Around their little cottage there was a forest, and behind them a field which stretched on for miles, growing blueberries and all kinds of fruits. Blueberries were his favorite though.

Jinn had told him one day that the boy would have great power with the force. That's why he had taken the boy away from his home planet, and trained him in the Force. The boy was an orphan. Nobody had missed him. He didn't even know his own home planet. Jinn never told him.

Jinn was a kind old man, and he treated the boy with respect. He trained him well. The boy knew how to use the Force around him. He breathed in, feeling the force enter his lungs, feeling the light encase him in its brilliance.

The force guides me, he thought. The Light reveals what will be known. After saying this, he had a vision. He saw a grand castle, with numerous spires and towers, overlooking a vast black lake. It was dark and the sky was filled with stars. In the castle there were classrooms and students in black robes, waving sticks and casting spells. They were amazing with the force, and had molded it to an awesome degree. But they had lost the connection with the force and treated it for granted, like a tool. The boy felt sad at this.

Jinn returned later that day. He wore a plain brown robe, and carried a walking staff. "Boy," he said with a tired sigh. "I have been in meditation and the Force has told me something important."

"What is it, master," asked the boy as he prepared the fire to warm up a pot of tea. Jinn liked to have peppermint tea after returning from his meditation.

"I have something extremely grave to tell you, but it can wait. Have you meditated?"

"The Force gave me a vision today," said the boy in excitement. "I saw a castle and people, and they were-"

"Say no more," said Jinn. Then he sighed. They had tea in silence. Jinn got out his pipe and put some marijuana buds, and lit it with a match. Taking a deep inhalation, he let it out, blowing a few smoke rings. His eyes immediately started to turn into bloodshot red. He handed the pipe to the boy.

The boy took a small puff and handed it back. He exhaled, feeling the voice of the Force become stronger. A few puffs of marijuana left one relaxed, allowing the Force more potency to communicate with its Jedi.

"Boy, the people of Earth are many. Most of them have no connection to the force but there are some who use it like tools."

"Wizards," breathed out the boy, his eyes wide with splendor, "I saw it in my vision."

Jinn nodded gravely. "I must tell you the truth of your origins. You are from Earth and I saved you from Darth Voldemort. He is a wizard, but he is the master of the dark side, and is a Sith of the highest caliber."

"You knew my parents?" asked the boy eagerly.

Jinn puffed on his pipe. "I saw them die," he said. "I lived on this planet in isolation, going to Earth only for a few supplies like my pipe, matchsticks, books, stuff like that. I knew I had to take on an apprentice soon, but I didn't know where to find one. The Force led me to you."

"Then, what's going to happen? Are you finally going to take me to Earth?"

"Yes, there is a school to train Force users. You must learn this art. But don't forget your meditation."

The boy nodded, and took his puff before handing the pipe back to his master. He exhaled the smoke, not even coughing. He could feel the effects of the drug starting to work. Pressure on his eyes, a feeling of lightness around his chest. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his connection with the Force. It came, like a tsunami. He had been to the blue oceans of Nydar many times, seeing the vast waves rise up. The force within him rose up like that, like a giant wave. It had never felt so powerful before.

"Hogwarts... Go to Hogwarts, Harry Potter."

The boy asked his master, "What is my name? Is it Harry-"

"Potter," Jinn finished. "Your name is Harry Potter. I will take you to Earth tomorrow, on your eleventh birthday."

The boy nodded. "Thank you, master."

"Now let us do some meditation. Then its off to bed with you." Jinn said, the corners of his lips twitching in a reluctant smile.

* * *

AN: This is a StarWars Harry Potter crossover. Updates will be around 1000 - 1500 words, everyday, so check back often. I'm making up the plot on the fly, so suggestions will be taken into consideration. Please comment on this story. As for references to weed, everything I say about it is from personal experience and should not be taken as fact, lol. Although right now I'm having trouble getting my hands on some, goddamn it. As for meditation, I'm going to do more of it as well. Meditation plays a big role in this story, and drugs are only a side note, a tangent. Dont pay too much attention to it. If you're like me, seeking enlightenment, then doing drugs is the worst thing to do as it decreases your awareness around you, and leaves you in a worse position than before. Trust me I know from experience. The best meditation in my opinion is to concentrate on taking deep and slow breaths from your belly. Anyways, back to the story: I don't know much about writing, and I don't read that much either. Be warned. No slash. No pairings (I havent been in a relationship with the opp. sex as of yet), no gruesome scenes. Thanks for reading.


	2. A Disturbing Experience

The boy didn't smoke a lot of marijuana, just a bit, but it was enough to release him, and let him fly in his meditation. He closed his eyes slowly, feeling each and every moment with utmost clarity, and then felt the rising wave of Force within him as he pondered about Hogwarts. He had never been outside the planet, having lived in this lush tropical paradise for all his life. But he was curious and restless, he wanted to go and have an adventure. Have some fun. The meditation soothed him, he went deeper and deeper into consciousness, until he felt as if he were submerged in cold water all around him. Deeper still, he felt himself rise into the air, cracking his eye open he saw it was so. He was levitating.

Jinn opened his bloodshot eyes and nodded approvingly at the boy, "You are learning fast, but this is dangerous. Enough for today."

"Why is it dangerous?" asked the boy, "I mean, you've always told me to go inward, and I was too, I think that was the deepest experience I've ever had."

Jinn scratched his chin, "Its good to go deep, but not under the influence of a drug. Then its artificially induced. You have experienced something magical under a drug. Now try to experience it sober."

The boy nodded, understanding his master's wisdom. "I'll go to bed then."

"Brush your teeth first," Jinn said, "If you have any cavities I'm going to pull your teeth out myself, with my bare hands." He looked serious too.

"I will brush my teeth, don't worry Master Jinn," the boy said, rolling his eyes ('as if Jinn would ever harm me' he thought) and went to the washroom. He closed the door, and turned on the tap. Instantly, he felt himself surrounded by a pool of energy, and he felt his eyes closing involuntarily. They were so heavy, he could not bring himself to open them. His body moved on its own, as he raised both his hands in the air, and levitated. The ceiling stretched on its own, the entire bathroom became bigger and bigger, as if it had exploded from the inside. But everything was normal, only the size of the bathroom had increased. Instinctively Harry knew that from the outside, nothing stood out. He stood in the cavernous bathroom, and sat down on the floor. He felt a wave of electricity run down his arms and legs, and suddenly, he heard a bang from the door. Jinn blew the door open with the force and looked at the bathroom in awe.

"What... how have you... I see," Jinn said. He closed his eyes, and held his arms out in front of him. The boy watched, feeling his master call the force toward his hands. The bathroom shrunk. The door went back on its own. Jinn poured a handful of hot water on Harry's face. It instantly snapped the boy out of whatever delusion he was in.

The boy was in the throngs of a nightmare. There was a bone white man with red eyes telling him strange things... "hate will make you stronger, its natural to hate. Hate everything, hate the world. Only then can you become powerful." The boy shuddered. Jinn put his hand on the boy's forehead and then everything went blank as the boy fell into unconsciousness. But the word rang out in his mind like a drum. "Hate!"

He could feel his anger and fear and frustration rising up, emotions he didn't even know he had within him. It rose in torrents, at his beck and call. And then everything dissapeared under an ocean of calm, induced by his Master.

When the boy woke up, he awoke to look into the blue eyes of his master, and he was scared. "What happened. What was that?" He asked, getting up from his bed.

Jinn sighed tiredly, "You were being held by the dark side. It was trying to seduce you."

"Oh no," the boy said in horror. "The dark side? Why me?"

"Because you are the chosen one." Jinn would say no more. After a while, Harry got up and went outside to take a walk.

The boy liked walking in the forest, it relaxed him, and he felt the forest and the trees were very friendly to him. He came across a clearing, and he sat down to meditate. He was confused over what happened last night.

It was early morning, the sun had not risen. The boy concentrated on his breath until it dominated everything. He was in a trance. It was peaceful and dull, nothing happened like the night before. When he awoke from the trance he felt so much better as if a weight had been lifted. He got up and went back inside to make breakfast. Jinn was gone. He had left a note by the table that said, "Gone to start the ship. I'll be back by dinner."

The boy made some food, and read a book while sipping on a jug of sweet tea. His mind was on Hogwarts. Jinn had told him a long time ago it only took a few minutes to get there. They would be on Earth by nightfall. The boy was excited and restless for that. To be on Earth, to be home. He knew this planet was his home now, with its rich green beauty, but he yearned for his past with his parents and those wizards. Strange, curious people.

He was reading a book about the history of the Jedi, a large textbook that Jinn had bought from a Republic planet. Jinn had told him it was about the people who lived far away, who followed a different way of life, away from the true way of the Force. The Force hated violence of all forms, at least the light side of the force. The Jedi who chose to fight were taking a great risk, because they were constantly being corrupted. They succombed to ignorance and arrogance, and dislike and discrimination. Prejudiced, the Jedi were.

As he flipped through the pages, the boy came across the code of the Sith. He read it and felt guilty, like he was doing a bad thing. As he read it, his mind fell into a deep black abyss for a few minutes. He "spaced out" so to speak and he wasn't even aware of it.

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._ _Through passion, I gain strength._ _Through strength, I gain power._ _Through power, I gain victory._ _Through victory, my chains are broken._ _The Force shall free me._ —The Sith Code

He felt a shudder crawl up his spine. Closing the book, he sat by the fire and shivered. It wasn't because of the cold, but from a sudden chill that came within him. He wondered if Jinn was dissapointed in him, if his master thought the boy was weak. Tendrils of the Dark Side were trying to persuade him to their cause. The boy wondered if he could resist when the Dark looked so alluring.

Soon the boy fell into a restless sleep, and was shaken awake by his Master who had returned. "Come on, we need to depart this world soon," said Jinn.

The boy was up on his feet and ready to go. Outside, he could hear a humm that came from the engine of a Flight Falcon, an archaic model outdated by many hundreds of years. But it worked fine nonetheless.

The boy wondered what Hogwarts would be like.

He hoped he would never meet the Sith lord Darth Voldemort. But surely Jinn wouldn't allow him to go to Earth if Darth Voldemort was there, right? The boy sure hoped so. He was scared, because he kept imagining a skeleton thin man with red eyes.


	3. Crash Landing and Tornadoes

The hull of the ship was plain black, and the wings of the ship were tipped in red. It looked old, had many scratches and bumps and the black paint was fading away to a dull gray. The boy looked at the ship with amazement despite the signs of aging and hard use. "Are we going to go in that?" he asked. Jinn nodded, and hauled his staff and backpack into the ship. "Get your things." He said.

The boy ran back inside and got out a suitcase, which he had packed a few hours before. They loaded it in in the back of the ship, in a little trunk. "Come on," Jinn said, and he got into the driver's side. Harry sat beside him. The doors closed. They were inside. The ship's interior was grey, smelled of old shaving cream and leather, and underneath a compartment there was a bottle of liquor. Jinn took it out and began drinking. Then he started an impromptu lecture about the Jedi code.

"Normally those Republic Jedi don't tolerate drinking, but I do. Drinking, sex, smoking, its good. You need to rejoice in these temptations, and have fun, or else you'll just be repressing your basic instincts and they'll come out sooner or later," Jinn said, "I like to drink," he opened the bottle of half empty liquor and began gulping down the liquid. A drible of red and black fell down the sides of his mouth, onto his chin, and then rolled down his brown robe. He passed the bottle to the boy. "Go on."

"I-" The boy had never had any before. He was curious. He took a small sip, and gagged at the disgustingly bitter taste. "I don't like it," the boy said. Jinn roared in laughter. "You'll get used to it," he said.

He put in a key into the ignition and started the engine. It roared and thrummed beneath them. He pressed a few buttons and ship started to rise in the air. The boy looked down at his house, and the trees and the fields. They looked so peaceful from up here. The ship ascended upwards into the clouds and then blasted off into hyperspace. The boy braced himself for the ride. It felt like they were traveling normally, except for the fact that the noise of the engine reached to unbearable levels.

In what seemed like a few seconds, the boy caught sight of a red and orange ball of fire, the sun. They went past it in an upward trajectory, avoiding the harsh heat. And then they were in hyperspace again (it wasn't safe to be in hyperspace near a star, not on this old ship, the gravity interferes), and only stopped to greet the sight of a lush blue planet hidden underneath the cloak of dark empty space. It looked small, and at once, powerful. "Can you feel it?" the boy asked in wonder.

"The force is strong in this planet, stronger than anywhere in the universe," Jinn said. "But the people don't respect the force. One day you'll have to teach them to be kind to this awesome power at their command. They need to respect it more, instead of using it like some ten dollar whore." Jinn looked angry, Harry had never seen him so angry before.

"I think it feels wonderful," the boy said, "Come on, what are we waiting for?"

Jinn turned to the boy and said, "Darth Voldemort is down there, waiting. There is a prophecy that you can be the only one to defeat him. That's why you must train in their ways, because its powerful. Much more powerful than any Jedi trick you will come across."

"I understand, you're sending me there to kill Voldemort?" the boy asked, "I thought killing was against our way."

"It is. You'll do the right thing when the time comes," Jinn said. "I have faith in you, young padawan."

"So this is my first mission?" the boy asked, breathing out in a rush in his excitement. "I never would have thought... defeating a Sith lord!"

"I'll be there to help you, of course but the force tells me my days are numbered."

The boy stared at him in horror, "Does that mean... you'll die soon?"

"Yes," Jinn said. "So remember: always trust the force and let it guide you. And above all don't be corrupted by the dark side."

"I promise," the boy said, "May the Force be with you."

"And you," Jinn said. Then he thrust the throttle and they descended onto the blue planet Earth.

Suddenly, something clicked in the ship. It was a loud sound. "Oh shit," Jinn swore, and tried to push or pull the throttle but it was jammed. "Goddamn, okay boy, prepare for a crash landing!"

The ship screamed from the outside as the hull tore apart under the fire of the atmosphere. It went at over a thousand kilometers an hour, breaking the sound barrier, as it descended like a hawk against sky. "Hold on!" screamed Jinn, strapping into his seat belt. The boy whined in fear. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down but it was no use. This was the first time he had ever flown before and he definitely did not want to do it again.

"Ah shit," Jinn groaned as the ship landed on the harsh red sands of a desert. It made a huge crater. Using the force, Jinn made a shield around the boy and himself. The boy felt it flicker into the air, saving them from complete annihilation. They got out of the broken up ship, and looked at the crater they had made. Already the sand was filling it up. "The ship's ruined," said Jinn. "Do you know how to build a new one boy?"

The boy shook his head. "Are we stuck here then?"

Jinn nodded grimly, "Unless I send a beacon call to the Jedi of the Republic, and I definitely don't want them around me." Jinn pulled out a small round metal object. "If I press this button, it will send out an emergency call," said Jinn, "But then I'll have a lot of explaining to do. But we'll have to place the call sooner or later."

"This isn't what I expected, all this desert land and sand, it looks like a dried up beach, except a thousand times larger," the boy said looking around.

Jinn nodded. "There's other sorts of terrain here." He started looking for his liquor bottle.

"Master we need to get out of here," the boy said, pointing to the sky. From the far off distance, a tornado swept toward them like a monster.

"Come on," Jinn said, grabbing onto the boy's hand and dragging him out of the crater. It was hard going up the sandy mud walls. Their feet kept slipping. Jinn propelled the two of them in a wide arcing jump using the force. They ran away from the tornado which passed them relatively harmlessly.

"Close call," said the boy. "Now how are we going to travel a million miles of desert land with no water?"

Jinn could only groan.


	4. The Radio Transmitter

Jinn walked and thought ... he wondered what it was like back at the Old Republic, which he had visited fifty years ago. He definately didn't want to meet those stuck up Jedi again. The last time they had tried to arrest him. But then again the last time he had attacked them first after one of them (Somebody named Mace Windu) wanted to forcefully bring him to the Jedi headquarters. He dealt with that easily enough. Now he didn't see a way out of this mess that didn't involve calling those Jedi people for rescue. Damn the desert. Why did the two of them had to land here of all places?

Harry happily marched beside Jinn, earphones plugged into his ears as he listened on a music-transmitter the size of an apple. He was connected to all the radio stations on earth, and was learning their language and their ways through the force. Full speed learning. The boy had figured it out on his own, but with this planet so rich in the force skill didn't matter. Because there was a raw pool of energy - almost limitless in amount - that one could draw from here. Who knows where it came from, perhaps a plant species was psi orientated and grew the force around itself. Those Jedi would love to study this planet, and probably quarantine it as well, and perhaps - no most definately - make it part of the republic. Jinn did not want to see that happen, ever. Earth was too valuable for it to fall into the hands of foolish force users who called themselves Jedi. They weren't. Jinn was a true Jedi... they were just imposters and the worst part was that they actually believed their lie as a truth.

"I'm pretty thirsty right now," Harry said, "I sure could go for a nice pouch of stream water, like the kind we had back in the cottage."

Jinn grunted, "I'll take that," he said. "Now figure out a way for us to get out of the desert without walking three thousand miles..."

"Perhaps we can call for help-"

"Not those Jedi," Jinn snarled angrily, "Never from the republic. I'd die before I let them come here."

"Not from them," Harry said, "I mean from these Earth people. What if we could convert my handheld radio into a microphone transmitter thingie and call for help from whoever's the closest?"

Jinn stopped. "That's a wonderful idea," he said, eyes widened. He was really impressed. He didn't get this way very often, so Harry felt pleased. A flush of pleasure and pride showed on his face. "But I know nothing about these microscopic digital machine things..."

"I guess maybe we can use the force to manipulate it to our purpose?" Harry said slowly, thinking through this carefully enough. "Let me do it, Master Jinn, I bet I can do it!"

"It's time for a break anyways," Jinn said and sat down. He used his cloak to shield from the hot sun, using it like a makeshift umbrella. He used the force to hold the structure of the umbrella onto the thin brown fabric.

"Okay," Harry said, "I think I know how to do this." He opened the back covering of the device using the force, ripping the screws out of the metal with pure power. Due to the nature of the planet, drawing onto the force was wonderfully easy. The planet was a miracle. Harry could see why Jinn didn't want the Republic to get hold of it. Any sort of galactic government would corrupt this place, and abuse the force, even more so than the Earth people.

As he stared in utter curiousity and fascination at the green chips and microfilms embedded into the machine, he formed a mental image of what he wanted in his mind. Instead of a reciever, he wanted to transmit. He closed his eyes and connected to the wellsprings of the Force here on Earth.

"I beseech you, help me in my mission," he prayed mentally. Suddenly feeling a rush of energy, he opened his eyes and held an open palm over the hand held device. The device started rearranging itself before his eyes, and then closed up. There was a tiny little hole, and the words above it: "TALK HERE."

He said clearly into the newly created (or recreated... Harry didn't know which, nor did he know how it happened except that the force had something to do with it), "Please help me. My master and I are stuck in the desert and we have no transportation. We need to go to a place called England. My name is Harry Potter."

Then he stopped because the device started to get really hot. It became so hot that he dropped it on the sand and then took a step back because his instincts were screaming at him: DANGER DANGER DANGER! Suddenly the radio exploded, and shrapnels of metal flew into his face. He covered his eyes with the back of his left hand and several sharp metal pieces cut through his flesh. He screamed in pain. Jinn was upon his feet instantly. He looked over at Harry. "What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. The machine just broke down, I think there was too much Force in it so it was released... suddenly, I guess," Harry shrugged, confused, and afraid slightly. "Darn, I wish I knew what was wrong with it. I mean... it was pretty cool what I did, huh? Don't you think?"

Jinn sighed. "Let's get you fixed up," he said. His hands glowed with blue light and the metal peices flew out of his arm and face. The skin instantly healed over, leaving only the slightest of red lines. And that too faded in seconds.

"Damn, now what do we do?" Harry asked. "Do you think it worked?"

"We'll need to conserve our energy. I suggest a coma. The Force will preserve us for at least a few months. We can hope for a rescue."

"Okay fine," Harry said, "I just hope the message got sent to someone who can help us though. If not, we're dead."

"Optimistic, please," Jinn grunted as he lied down. He put the cloak over his eyes. His breathing slowed. Using the Force he put himself in a deep sleep. Harry just sighed, and then he too did the same, using the force to slow down his breathing and heart beat and metabolism.

Unbeknownst to either Harry or Jinn, their message was sent all across the world on every single radio, T.V, telephone, and any object capable of recieving the message. It was transmitted over and over in a loop. It stopped an hour later.

The desert they were in, the Cambodia desert, was currently in nuetral ground to several countries, because they were enemies of the Khmer Rouge which had taken over Cambodia. Several hours later, military forces from three countries were deployed on a search and rescue mission: to find the technology that could take over the entire globe's communication devices.

And the owners of it of course. This boy named Harry Potter.

He had just become famous worldwide...

...as if he needed it, considering the fact that the Boy Who Lived ... and Dissapeared ... was known throughout the magical world.

One Albus Dumbledore, vacationing in his cottage in Spain, was listening to his favorite radio program ( The Rabbit Tales ) when suddenly he heard Harry's message. He got up to his feet slowly, a twinkle lighting up in his blue eyes. Then he pulled out his wand and apparrated with a pop.


End file.
